This invention relates to a hat construction of a type which can be manufactured very simply and inexpensively as a "throwaway" novelty item which may be used for example for advertising, promotions and the like.
According to the invention, therefore, there is provided a hat comprising a sheet of flat flexible semi rigid material cut to form a flat closed body having a forward peak portion and a rearward head engaging portion, the head engaging portion having an edge defining a substantially circular closed hole therein inwardly of an outer edge of the head engaging portion and of a size less than that of a head of a person to wear the hat, and a plurality of slits extending generally radially outwardly from the edge of the hole toward said outer edge but terminating at an end thereof at a position spaced from the outer edge such that a band of the hat between said edge and said ends of said slits can flex upwardly and expand circumferentially of the hole to grip the head of the person.
Preferably, there are provided a plurality of further slits each having an inner end spaced outwardly of the hole and an outer end spaced inwardly of the outer edge with each of the further slits arranged intermediate the first series of slits to allow further expansion of the band. In addition there are preferably a yet further series of slits at the forward part of the head engaging portion adjacent the peak portion with each of the yet further slits aligned with a respective one of the first series of slits to allow yet further circumferential expansion of the band portion at that location.
With the foregoing in view, and other advantages as will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates as this specification proceeds, the invention is herein described by reference to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, which includes a description of the best mode known to the applicant and of the preferred typical embodiment of the principles of the present invention, in which: